happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Fanon Island
Happy Tree Fanon Island is a fan series of HTF Fanon. It is based on Total Drama Island and inspired by Summertime Challenges, but without judging. In the series, there are two teams of 25 and they compete in a series of challenges and contests. The losing team will be up for elimination. The contestants can choose who will be eliminated. The eliminated contestant would then be sent to the Death Chamber, where the contestant will be killed in a way that the host chooses. After the contestant is killed, the vacuum will suck the soul into the Losing Soul Chamber, where the contestant is reincarnated. When 10 contestants have been eliminated, the teams split up to 4 teams of 10. There will also be a point system where the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores will be up for elimination while the others are safe. Sometimes, an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game, but only by votes from the contestants. This would happen 3 times, in Episodes 9, 25 and 45. In the first episode, the last two standing will earn spots for team captains. Staff and Contestants The host of Happy Tree Fanon Island is Doppler . 1. Cuddles (Confident Bunny) 2. Flippy (War-torn Veteran) ''' '''3. Flaky (Spiny Coward) 4. Giggles (Pink Princess) 5. Petunia (Neat Freak) 6. Sniffles (Know-It-All) 7. Toothy (Boastful Beaver) 8. Lumpy (Dumb Moose) 9. Russell (Pirate Otter) 10. Handy (Handless Builder) 11. Josh (The British One) 12. Pointy (Sharpster) 13. Spinnie (Propelled Lemming) 14. Mag (Crafty Magpie) 15. Jerky (The Meanie) 15. Pervy (The Peeper) 16. Naz (The Gangsta) 17. Germy (The Medic) 18. Robo Star (The Cyborg) 19. Webb (Spidey Hero) 20. Icy (The Sergeant) 21. Bella (Computer Program) 22. Squishy (Stubborn Penguin) 23. Zekey (The Beast) 24. Cardboard (Piece O'Cardboard) 25. Gothy (The Goth) 26. Trippy (Cool Dude) 27. Boomer (Italian Squirrel) 28. Hippy (The Hipster) 29. Movy (The Disc) 30. Capture (The Snitch) 31. Hawkeye (Polite Hawk) 32. Raymond (Piano Player) 33. Savaughn (Short-tempered Constable) 34. Otus (Fatherly Police Owl) 35. Superspeed (The Idiot) 36. Splendid (The Superhero) 37. Lammy (Schizophrenic Lamb) 38. Flexxy (Flexible Gal) 39. Cloudy (The Kind Girl) 40. Pierre (French Spy) 41. Pierce (The Bully) 42. Pranky (The Prankster) 43. Stacy (Half Skunk) 44. Crafty (Flirtacious Feline) 45. Quill (Fan of Movies) 46. Britton (Gamey Bear) 47. Crazy (The Saxophonist) 48. Shelly (Shy Musician) 49. Emily (Fashionable Cat) 50. Bruiser (Tough Nut) Teams: Team 1: The Mighty Acorns Team Captain: Icy Team Members: Josh, Cuddles, Giggles, Stacy, Flaky, Pointy, Jerky, Petunia, Crazy, Superspeed, Movy, Shelly, Sniffles, Crafty, Cardboard, Squishy, Handy, Mag, Otus, Boomer, Flexxy, Emily, Quill, Pierre Team 2: The Tough Chestnuts Team Captain: Bruiser Team Members: Flippy, Toothy, Lumpy, Russell, Pranky, Pierce, Savaughn, Robo Star, Zekey, Gothy, Britton, Bella, Webb, Trippy, Hippy, Capture, Hawkeye, Naz, Splendid, Lammy, Spinnie, Raymond, Cloudy, Germy, Pervy Rejoining and Debuting contestants: *Robo Star (Episode 10) *Superspeed (Episode 26) *Sniffles (Episode 41) Debuting: Cole (The Stuttering Miner) (Episode 14) Cryptie (The Investigator) (Episode 22) 'Other Characters (lost to Cole and Cryptie):' Lost to Cole: #'Howdy' #'Perry' #'Seth' #'Buckley' #'Naples' #'Cole' (Winner) #'Todd' #'Puffy' Lost to Cryptie: #'Hatchy' #'Cryptie '(Winner) #'Rip and Torn' #'Ale' #'Floral and Fawn' #'Daydream' #'Oddity' #'Guddles' Eliminations and Challenges 'Challenges:' *'Don get pushed or kicked off a small island (Episode 1)' *'Marathon (Episode 2)' *'Bungee Jumping (Episode 3)' *'Paintball (Episode 4)' *'Tightrope Walking (Episode 5)' *'Capture the Flag (Episode 6)' *'Kart Racing (Episode 7)' *'Treasure Hunting (Episode 8)' *'Triathlon (Episode 9)' *'Face your Fears (Episode 10)' *'Tire Throwing (Episode 11)' *'Electric Maze (Episode 12)' *'Who will flip out first? (Episode 13)' *'Bug Catching (Episode 14)' *'Diving (Episode 15)' *'Canoeing (Episode 16)' *'Build the tallest House of Cards (Episode 17)' *'Skiing (Episode 18)' *'How long can you stay awake? (Episode 19)' *'Soccer (Episode 20)' *'HTF Fanon Island Quiz (Episode 21)' *'Six Legged Race (Episode 22)' *'Crying Contest (Episode 23)' *'Bowling (Episode 24)' *'Dodgeball (Episode 25)' *'Laser Tag (Episode 26)' *'Trash Picking (Episode 27)' *'Death Trap Obstacle Course (Episode 28)' *'Fencing (Episode 29)' *'Swimming (Episode 30)' *'Stacking Boxes (Episode 31)' *'Talent Show (Episode 32)' *'Table Tennis (Episode 33)' *'Gather the most gold nuggets from a mine (Episode 34)' *'Wrestling (Episode 35)' *'Ice Hockey (Episode 36)' *'Investigating Doppler's Death (Episode 37)' *'Climb Ladders (Episode 38)' *'Long Jump (Episode 39)' *'Be the last standing on a tall pillar (Episode 40)' *'Collect the most apples (Eliminated contestants) Tug of War (Episode 41)' *'Chug the most water (Episode 42)' *'Burp the loudest (Episode 43)' *'Doppler Says (Episode 44)' *'Don't let Doppler see you (Episode 45)' *'Spaceship Battle (Episode 46)' *'Escape a Volcano (Episode 47)' *'Rock, Paper, Scissors (Episode 48)' *'All the contests and challenges (Episode 49)' *'None (Episode 50)' 'Elimination Order:' #'Zekey (For being savage and attacking Pointy)' #'Cardboard (For doing absolutely nothing)' #'Lumpy (For being stupid)' #'Splendid (For bragging about being a superhero)' #'Pierce (For being a bully)' #'Robo Star (For turning into 20's Robo Star)' #'Pervy (For being a Peeping Tom)' #'Hawkeye (For attacking Jerky)' #'Raymond (For barely doing any challenges)' #'Otus (For irritating Jerky and Mag)' #'Gothy (For hurting innocent contestants such as Flaky)' #'Russell (For his pirate accent, which not many people understand)' #'Movy (Unknown reason)' #'Boomer (For losing the last challenge)' #'Icy (For being a bossy sergeant)' #'Germy (For bragging about being a medic)' #'Mag (For cheating with his magnet)' #'Naz (For boasting about being awesome)' #'Superspeed (For being dumb, like Lumpy)' #'Robo Star (Again) and Quill (Annoyed Crazy and Sniffles)' #'Emily (Pointy did not like her fashion sense)' #'Crafty (For seducing Josh, Britton and Pointy)' #'Pranky (For being a prankster)' #'Pierre (For his French accent) and Lammy (Mr Pickles attacked Flippy)' #'Cuddles (Flippy hated him)' #'Crazy (Unknown reason)' #'Sniffles (For being a smarty-pants)' #'Jerky (For being a meanie to everybody)' #'Webb (For being lazy)' #'Bella (For being selfish)' #'Squishy (Barely did any challenges)' #'Superspeed (Again) and Flippy (For accidentally flipping-out)' #'Flaky (For being a coward)' #'Savaughn (For arresting an innocent contestant)' #'Bruiser (Unknown reason)' #'Spinnie (For accidentally shredding Josh's face off)' #'Pointy (For being part of Jerky's alliance)' #'Shelly (For hiding in her shell)' #'Josh (Much to Giggles' and Stacy's dismay) (For losing the last challenge)' #'Stacy (For being a germaphobe) ' #'Britton (For being lazy)' #'Flexxy (Unknown reason)' #'Cole (For his stuttering voice, which causes stalls and delays)' #'Cloudy (For being scared by a little storm)' #'Giggles (For annoying Trippy)' #'Petunia (Same as Stacy)' #'Toothy (For being boastful)' #'Sniffles (Again)' #'Cryptie (People did not believe his discoveries)' #'Trippy (Runner-up) Hippy (Winner)' 'Rejoining Quotes:' Zekey - (growls) Cardboard - (falls down) Lumpy - "Let me rejoin so I can... er... what am I doing again?" (Episode 8) ' '"Lumpy rulez!" (Episode 25) Splendid - "The island has need for a hero like me! The island must be in danger! So let me rejoin, for the justice of HTFI." (Episode 8) ' '"Make me rejoin and I will clear out crime from the island!" (Episode 25) Pierce - "You better let me rejoin or I will give you all a beating!" (Episode 8) "LET ME OUT OF THIS DANG CHAMBER! I CAN'T HOLD ANYMORE OF MY RAGE! (Episode 25) Robo Star - "My elimination was unfair. Can you please give me another chance?" "Vote me back in, I promise I won't turn 20's again. Honest!" (Episode 25) Pervy - (looks at magazine) "Oh baby!" (Episode 8) (looks at poster from magazine) "Wow!" (Episode 25) Hawkeye - (The host says 'EagleEye') "It's HAWKEYE!" (Episode 8) "Please let me back in. I am a kind hawk after all." (Episode 25) Raymond - (Piano is behind him) "Erm... this is not the best time!" (Episode 8) "Let me rejoin! I want to get away from this piano!" (Episode 25) Otus - "Come on, people. An owl doesn't deserve this kind of punishment, especially one who has a wife and kids like me. So vote me back and I can improve my ways." Gothy - (Looks at screen) "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" (punches the camera) Russell - "Vote for me, me hearties. Yar-har-har!" Movy - (presses a button) "Hello? This rejoining button is broken!" Boomer - "I can't live without Flexxy. Please let me back in the game!" Icy - "Attention privates! I order you to vote me back into this camp, PRONTO!" Germy - "Vote for me and I will improve the health of all the campers of Happy Tree Fanon Island." Mag - "Give this magpie another chance. I promise I won't cheat with my magnet again. Also another note. If you vote me back, don't let me be on Pointy's team. Pointy's such a jerk!" Naz - "I know everyone will vote me back, cuz I'm awesome and that's that." Superspeed - "If you're watching this, guys, vote me back into the big game. It's because I miss Robo and Trippy. And if you see Fiora, tell her I love her." Quill - (eating popcorn) Emily - "Please vote me back! Kit-Kat is rooting for me and I don't want to disappoint her." Crafty - "Vote for me. Plus, I got a tail implant from Germy. You know you want to."''' '''Pranky - (pops a balloon) "Hehehe!" Pierre - "Bonjour!" Lammy - (waves with Mr Pickles in her other arm) Cuddles - "I know I will be voted back in, 'cause I'm the most popular character of Happy Tree Friends, even more popular than Flippy. Guys, just think for a moment, that someone like Toothy, yet someone like me, is not? Just think about it for a moment." Trivia *In an ironic twist, Bruiser and Pierce are on a team together, despite being enemies. Category:Spinoffs Category:Articles in need of images